Love and Hate
by mistofan101
Summary: Sora, who is 17 is about to go agents his worst enimey to save the one he loves and everyone in the world,willhe be able to do so.... we will find out.... Please read! and revew!
1. Chapter 1

LOVE & HATE

**This wll have one of the characters from the game and it's Sora, but it's not really him, one of my freinds love Sora and made his own character with that name, so this is him and I hope you like it!!! Ch2 will be comeing soon.... **

_Intro: There is this young boy, at the age of 17, but he's not just some normal boy. His name is Sora and he's a wizard, he has dark red eyes and dark red hair. Sora is about to go agents his worst enimey to save the one he loves and everyone in the world, with the help of some hafe demon friends he makes on the way. So on with the story_.

In this quit small town, right by a big cherry tree lay a tall red hair, black pants and red T-shirt boy named Sora. He was thinking of the new levitation spell he had the learn for school, so he could not here someone coming right behind him. It was a young 16 year old girl with black hair, black paints and black shirt named Alexa, his girlfriend.

Shew always loved to sneak up on him and scarring him and this was no exception. She creped up slowly and quietly, waiting for the right moment to jump on him. She got onto her hands and knees in the grass, took a deep breath and counted " one.... two.... THREE!" she jumped and he screamed. " hahaha... got yea!" she said with a loud giggle " yea,yea... you got me" Sora lad back down. " are you ok Sora?" asked Alexa. " yea I'm fine, I just have to lean this new spell by tomorrow." Alexa shook her head. " you slacked of agen, why do you do this to your self." she asked already knowing the answer.

Sora got embarrassed " ummmm." Alexa just laphed. " I know already, u don't have to explain." there was a long paws. " but u do have to lean it, u don't want to get into trouble agen." Sora rolled his eyes and laphed. Alexa glared. He knew that look, " fine." he said not really happy. " what spell do you have to lean?" she asked " I have to lean the levitation spell." Alexa giggled " is that it.. thats easy, here I'll help you. " she got up and held out her hand, Sora took it and got up and started to run to her house.

The very next day it was time for Sora to show his teacher and the class the levitation spell.

" ok Sora, your turn." said his teacher. " good luke" Sora hurd Alexa say from behind him. Sora went right in front of everyone and took a deep breath, he started to consecrate just like Alexa had showed him and the next thing he new the book he had to levitate was in th air, " good job Sora, A+." said his teacher. Sora thanked him and went right back to his seat. Alexa patted his back and he smiled right back at her.

After school was over Sora went into the woods to be alone. He loved the woods and thats were he go's when he needs to think. One thing you don't know about Sora is that he lives alone, he doesn't have parents. He knows that his mother is died but he doesn't know what happened to his father. Some people has said that they have seen him and other say his died. He never meet him so he would not know. All he has is a picture of him and his parents together. " one day I will find out what happened to you guys, one day." he felt a tear come to his eye " no I must not cry, crying is for week lyings." then he hurd a scream. " that sound like... Oh NO!!!! " and he ran off.

Sora was running as fast as he could back the town, all he was thinking was * Come on, run fast before something bad happens to her and you loss her just like your parents* after he said that he started to run faster and it did not take him that long to get back. When he got there he saw a very tall man in a dark rob hiding his face, holding Alexa by the throat. " ahhh Sora, you finely got here." said the dark man. " S-sssSora.... H-hhHelp Meeee" studerd Alexa. "Lite. Her Go" Sora demanded

All the man did was throat roold up paper to him and disaperd with Alexa in his hands. " ALEXA!" yelled Sora. He fell to his ness and he didn't cair who saw him or if they said he was week, he started to cry.

**note:please revew please please please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I really, really, really hope u like it, ohh please lite me know!!! i beg of you!!! LOL**

When Sora was done crying he grabbed the letter and started to read it When he oped the letter, he found a map. " that must be were Alexa is." he was confused " But why would he want me to know were she is?" then the map started to shake. " WHAT THE!" Sora droped the map onto the flore and this voice came out of no were. " **Sora, as you must have figured out. Yes this is a map of were Alexa is. Ahhhh you must be wondering why I have gave this to you. You have extraordinary power that I want. If you want to see your little Alexa back, you must be at the location in three weeks or you wont see her agen." **

Well when Sora was done reading that, he was not at all happy " THAT SON OF A BICH!"

He new what he had to do, so Sora went to his house, grabed some stuff and was on his way to go save the girl that he loved. " I wont lite her down, even if that meens taking my own life, I will save her."

Sora grabed the map out of his bag dark red bag and looked at it to see were he had to go first. " ok, so the first place I have to go thru is the forest." he giggled, thats the same forest that he go's in all the time but he never went thru the holl thing, so there might be a lot of new things that he was going to encounter. *_ hint hint... wink wink.. LOL* _

While he was walking thru the forest, he could scents something fallowing him. He didn't know what, but there was something fallowing him. But every time he looked back, he saw nothing at all.

" I could have sworn I herd something?" Sora said out loud, so he just keeped on going, ignoring the sounds of the forest. Five minouths latter the noise started agen, but this time they were louder. " what in the HELL is that noise?" Sora looked back and saw red eye's looking at him from the top of the tree, and right next to them were bright purple eyes.

Sora was confused, So he desisted to call up to the things looking down at him. " Hey, why are you guys fallowing me?" but before they ever answered they stared to run off. " Hey, Come Back Here!" Sora called out, he desisted to fallow them and find out. He chased thous two things thru the thek tress's and bushes of the forest which seemed to be forever, but during that time he resized that he was getting father and faster. Little longer Sora said " fine, if you guys don't want to talk i'll just leave and get some sleep." so thats just what he did, he lad his blanket on the ground, made a fire and had some dinner, which was roman (beef to be exacted) and went to sleep.

While Sora was sleeping he hurd voice's, girl voice's. " do you think this is him?" asked one of the voice's " yea, this is him. We just have to what tell he wakes up." …......long pauses..... " then we will tell him why we are here." After that Sora went back into a long deep sleep. The sun was high in the sky when Sora finely wolk up and the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes were red and purple eyes. " ahhhhhh!" Sora skreemed as he jumped out of his misted up bed. " I think he's up know." said the one with red eye's. " you think? Who and what are you guys?" asked a still frreked out Sora.

The one with purple eye's looked at the other one and then at Sora indecating that she was going to talk. " well... at first we know who you are, your name is Sora, your a wizard, and you are off to find your trulove." Sora was shoked. " how do you know all that!." The purpled eye's shooked her head. " lite me finish. Well, first lite me tell you our names. Mine is Cyra and this is my little sister Starlight, we just call her Star for short, we know everything about you because we have been foulwing you for the last past few days because we need your help. Our brother is with the same guy were Alexa is and we know about your full power that the evil guy wants. We know were you can find it. So can you help us get our brother back, please, ohhh and we are hafe cat demons just to lite you know.. thats how we could clime and run really fast on trees and on land." Cyra finished.

Even thou Sora got the answers he still had question to ask. " ok... well what kind of power do I have? " Star looked at Cyra and said " ummm.... well... we don't really know what it is." Sora was in shock. " then.... how do I get it?" Star giggled " well you have to figure that out your self " said Cyra

Sora could not belive this, * this is just great, how am I going to do this?*

**note: I hope you like it and will read on when i have ch3 up!**


End file.
